Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto
by Zyloa
Summary: 100 thèmes. 100 histoires illustrant l'étrange lien qui unit Hisagi à son zanpakuto, Kazeshini... Enjoy!
1. 01  Introduction

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Voici la liste des 100 thèmes, avec pour personnages Hisagi et son cher zanpakuto, Kazeshini! Voici donc le début du commencement... « _Introduction _».

**Note**: L'envie m'a prise d'écrire des petits drabbles, qui seront sûrement plus ou moins loin, sur ce couple particulier. Parce que leur relation est instable, et différente de ce que l'on connaît généralement... Et pourtant, qui sait?

Les chapitres arriveront sûrement dans l'ordre des thèmes donnés par la liste. Quant à la régularité de parution... Qui vivra verra..? Plus sérieusement, je n'ai absolument pas d'idée sur ce niveau-là.

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Introduction<em> »

Toute histoire commençe par une introduction. Un élément perturbateur, un échange de regard, une simple rencontre.

La leur ne faisait pas exception.

Et pourtant, elle était différente à sa manière. Le début d'une histoire, c'est quelque chose de calme. De neutre, épicé de sentiments par-ci par-là. Doux prologue captivant qui pose les bases d'une future relation. Ces relations commençent bien. Oh, leur fin diffère peut-être, mais... Elles commençent _toujours _bien. Toujours.

Où serait l'histoire, sinon?

Il n'y en aurait pas. Simple amat de dégoût, de haine, de sentiments plus négatifs les uns que les autres. Une rose aux épines prépondérantes et meurtrières...

C'était leur histoire.

Celle d'un zanpakuto, dont le maître était trop effrayé pour qu'une relation normale ne s'installe entre eux.

L'élément perturbateur, ça marche dans les deux sens.

Pourtant, ça aurait pu être tout autre. N'était-il pas son zanpakuto? N'était-il pas une partie de son âme, de lui-même? Mais non. L'autre le niait. Se passait de sa présence. De son aide. De sa force!

Ce pacte, scellé il y a déjà trop longtemps, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de montrer sa puissance. Ca le rendait fou. Il avait cru, espéré, que quelque chose changerait. Tout change, avec le temps. Rien n'est éternel.

Et pourtant...

Parfois, il songeait vaguement que tout avait stagné, en réalité. Que le temps n'avait jamais bougé pour eux. Ils en étaient toujours au début.

Au commencement de leur histoire.

Rien ne bougeait. Rien n'avait changé. Alors, quelque part, au fond de lui, Kazeshini espérait.

Que tout change enfin.

Que leur histoire prenne ses droits.

_Qu'ils vivent._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis, vos conseils en reviews!<em>

_Prochaine petite histoire: " Love "_

_A bientôt!_


	2. 02 Love

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Et voici le second chapitre: « _Amour _»! Certes, la traduction n'est pas des plus utile, mais tout les thèmes ne sont pas forcément compréhensible pour tous ~

**Note**: Après réflexion, il s'impose qu'il y aura une régularité de parution des chapitres ~ Ca sera chaque semaine, très sûrement le vendredi soir.

Merci beaucoup aux deux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir et chaud au coeur. En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire sera aussi bien,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Love<em> »

Ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Oh, non. Mieux: ils se détestaient. Purement et simplement. Chacun haïssait l'autre pour ce qu'il était.

Même s'ils n'étaient qu'un...

Car ils ne pouvaient se voiler la face. Ils n'étaient que deux parties d'un même tout, deux facettes d'un même être. Ils étaient _semblabes._

Mais son manieur continuait de le nier. Farouchement. Il ne le considérait que comme une entité sauvage, dangereuse, n'existant que pour tuer.

Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Kazeshini ne l'avait jamais nié. Il le montrait, même. Il était un _Zanpakuto_! C'était ce pour quoi il était fait.

Tuer.

Il n'était né que pour faucher des vies. Ses lames en étaient l'exacte image. C'était son _rôle_!

L'autre le refusait. Il le tenait enchaîné, emprisonné, sans jamais lui laisser quelques libertés. Parce qu'il avait _peur_! Ca, Kazeshini ne pouvait le supporter. C'était pitoyable. Tout son être se rebellait contre cette stupidité. Ca l'énervait. Le rendait fou. Colère démesurée et insatiable.

Mais il ne haïssait pas Hisagi.

Comment pourrait-il? Il était lui. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Il le savait parfaitement. Au fond de lui, en vérité, il savait bien que cette haine était fausse, n'était qu'un masque.

Il l'aimait.

Douce amertume...

* * *

><p><em>Eh hop! Deuxième chapitre de bouclé. Le prochain dans une semaine très précisément! <em>

_Suivante: _« _Light _»

_A bientôt!_


	3. 03 Light

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Tadaa! Nous sommes vendredi, et ce pour découvrir... « _Lumière _»! Et pour changer, ça sera du point de vue d'Hisagi ~

**Note**: Et oui! En écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que certains thèmes correspondaient plus à Kazeshini ou à Hisagi... Les points de vues varieront donc en fonction des histoires. Je ne compte pas l'annoncer en début, car je pense que c'est assez explicite dans le texte en lui-même. Et sinon... C'est que je me serais complètement craquée. Espérons que non!

Encore un énorme, gigantesque, gargantuesque merci aux reviewers - tiens, j'ai un doute sur l'orthographe - car ça fait vraiment très, très plaisir. Et donne envie de continuer à écrire encore plus! Pour la question du lemon, eh bien... Véritablement, je ne pense pas. Parce que je vais développer ici leur relation en _général_. Ainsi, même s'il y a des probabilités que certains thèmes impliquent une idée de ce style, il n'y aura rien de vraiment concret, je pense. Mais, qui vivra verra!

En espérant que la petite histoire ci-dessous soit à votre goût,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Light<em> »

Une poignée de mots.

C'était ce en quoi il avait toujours cru. Une simple phrase sur laquelle tout reposait.

Ces mots, c'était son Capitaine qui les lui avait dit. Et rien n'avait plus d'importance, plus de vérité à ses yeux.

Ils étaient son guide.

Son guide, à travers cette vie de shinigami, de hollows et de sang. Tels la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ils étaient son seul point d'accroche... L'unique chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied. De ne pas sombrer. Et aussi... De ne pas oublier.

Car il avait du sang sur les mains. Celui de ses camarades, qu'il avait été incapable de défendre. Ces remords, toutes ces sensations, il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. La peur, dévorante et insatiable, avait fait une boule dans son ventre. Mais l'aveugle lui avait montré le chemin.

Il lui avait offert des mots.

La sortie dans ce labyrinthe interminable. La lumière, aveuglante et envoûtante, petite chose précieuse dans cet amas sombre et obscur...

Jamais il ne laisserait une quelconque noirceur venir entâcher cette lueur inestimable.

_« Celui qui ne craint pas sa propre force, sa propre épée, n'est pas digne de la brandir. »_

Pas même son propre Zanpakuto.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Un peu court, toujours... Mais la taille varie selon les thèmes, il y aura sûrement quelque chose de plus grand à se mettre sous la dent une prochaine fois. Comme on dit, ce n'est pas la quantité, mais la qualité qui compte! J'espère au moins arriver à cette notion de qualité...<em>

_A suivre: _« _Dark _»_!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	4. 04 Dark

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Nouvelle semaine de finie... Nouveau vendredi! Voici donc « _Sombre _»!

**Note**: Je présente donc à nouveau une petite histoire, qui j'espère, vous plaira! Merci à nouveau pour les reviews ~

Et donc maintenant, je vous laisse déguster ceci,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Dark<em> »

Il avait peur.

Il le savait. Et ne le cachait aucunement. Oui, il avait peur. De se battre. D'être incapable de protéger. De sa propre puissance... De son Zanpakuto.

L'obscurité l'effrayait.

Pacre qu'il savait, que s'il perdait un instant de vue la lumière, s'il se retournait, il serait englouti. Sans même voir ou toucher, il savait la présence derrière lui. Il la sentait. Il devinait la silhouette rougeâtre, à la peu noire et découverte. Le sourire découvrant les canines. Et ces yeux bleus, étrange contraste dans ce corps si sombre, éternel rappel d'un plongeon imminent dans les méandres de ce qu'il refutait plus que tout au monde.

Derrière ses yeux clos, il retraçait avec exactitude son Zanpakuto. Ces deux faux à doubles lames, affutées et meurtrières. Promesses de mort. De sang.

Toute cette noirceur le faisait frissonner. Il ne comprenait pas une telle existence. Refusait de se retourner, rivé à la lueur devant lui.

Pourtant, ils étaient liés. La chaîne qui lui enserrait le corps, se coulant entre les différentes luminosités, l'attachait irrémédiablement au corps sombre qu'il dédaignait.

Ils étaient indéniablement liés.

Et sa peur n'en était qu'accrue.

* * *

><p><em>Hop! Un nouveau thème de fini... C'est fou comme j'apprécie écrire cela! J'espère que vous avez vous aussi aimé ce petit texte... Le prochain thème aura la particularité d'être plus long! Cependant, je risque de ne pouvoir poster vendredi prochain... Je compte donc mettre une histoire bonus sur un thème n'existant pas dans la liste, et ce mercredi - même si j'ai finalement la possibilité de publier aussi vendredi - ! La parution reprendra normalement son cours après. D'ailleurs, sur ce même principe, si j'ai des inconvenients, ce sera des chapitres bonus qui seront postés ~ <em>_A ce propos, d'ailleurs, si vous avez des envies de thèmes n'existant pas déjà... Prévenez-moi!_

_Enfin, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos remarques!_

_Très prochainement: _« - BONUS_ - _»_!_

_A Mercredi, donc ~_


	5. BONUS

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Eh bien voilà! Je poste donc plus tôt que normalement, avec un petit chapitre bonus... Découvrez dès maintenant: « _Symbiose _»!

**Note**: Ce terme m'est venu à l'esprit tout simplement. Alors je me suis dit que faire une petite histoire - ou drabble, je ne sais moi-même pas trop comment appeler mes textes xD - serait peut-être sympa! Et pour répondre en bref à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews - Merci de tout coeur, encore une fois! - :

Hiyoru Etrangement, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'intérêt pour Hisagi non plus... Jusqu'à l'arc des zanpakutos avec Kazeshini!

Neilina En réalité, c'est exactement ça. Ces deux chapitres sont dans la continuité de l'un et de l'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il y a peut-être un peu de redondance...

J'espère donc que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Symbiosis<em> »

Leur relation était... Conflictuelle. Ils n'étaient généralement pas d'accord, et ce sur tous les points. Leur façon d'être, de se tenir, de combattre. Rien ne faisait exception.

Cependant, il fallait l'avouer. Il pouvait leur arriver d'être en accord sur quelque chose. C'était rarissime, certes, mais ils le _pouvaient_. Ces précieux moments, où ils étaient enfin ce qu'ils étaient _vraiment_... Ne démontraient-ils pas sournoisement leur erreur de se haïr ainsi? N'étaient-ils pas finalement la preuve... Que tout était faux? Que ce qui les caractérisait en tant normal n'était qu'un masque, une protection contre l'autre?

Ils s'étaient enfoncés trop loin dans un chemin boueux duquel ils ne pouvaient sortir...

Car ces infîmes instants de complicité, de sentiments_ positifs_, étaient l'indéniable preuve de ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto. Un Zanpakuto avec son Shinigami.

Tout semblait alors rentrer dans l'ordre, jusqu'à la bourrasque suivent qui briserait à nouveau tout cela.

Mais les souvenirs restaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas les ignorer, jouer la comédie de leur existence factice. Immuables fragments dont la valeur surpassait les multitudes de secondes passées ensemble à se haïr, à se détester sans prendre en compte aucune considération. Plus minimes étaient ces secondes, plus profondément étaient-elles enfoncées dans leurs esprits...

Mais une seule était véritablement importante aux yeux de Kazeshini.

Ce fut lorsque finalement, ils furent _un_. Lorsque, dans ce qu'il aimait le plus, son Shinigami se rangea à son avis. Lorsque celui-ci le brandit _enfin_. Fut-ce réellement la première fois? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Peu importait, à côté de la sensation alors éprouvée.

De l'adréaline qui courait identiquement dans leurs veines.

De la puissance alors déchaînée.

De la _confiance _qui régna alors.

Ce combat en était l'exacte métaphore...

Leur symbiose était parfaite.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre bonus? Petit, petit. Il est tout de même plus long que les précédents! \o N'hésitez pas à me dire encore et toujours ce que vous en pensez! _

_Enfin, bref. Donc, soit un chapitre comme normalement vendredi si je le peux... Soit au vendredi prochain!_

_Avec... _« _Seeking Solace_ »_!_

_Bye bye ~_


	6. 05 Seeking Solace

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Vous voilà donc aujourd'hui pour découvrir: « _Recherche de Consolation _»!

**Note**: Me revoilà! Je n'ai donc bien pas pu être apte à poster un chapitre vendredi dernier, et nous voilà donc une semaine plus tard! J'espère que l'attente n'aura été trop longue...

Enfin, je vous laisse croquer ce petit nouveau,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Seeking Solace<em> »

Des inconnus.

N'était-ce pas ce qui les décrivaient le mieux?

Ils ne se connaîssaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement cherché à le faire... La « peur » bloquait toute relation. C'était pitoyable. Kazeshini n'en démordait pas. Il trouvait ça pathétique, lâche.

Il se sentait complètement inutile.

Son propre rôle lui était enlevé, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Car c'était l'_autre_, qui l'en empêchait...

Il se souvenait du chamboulement provoqué par l'âme errante et ses amis. Il se souvenait du combat de son Shinigami contre Yumichika. Où il avait lamentablement _perdu_. Car jamais il ne l'avait appelé. Jamais ces lèvres n'avaient formé son nom. Encore une fois, il avait été mis en retrait. Eternelle impuissance...

Mais le pire...

Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. La douleur lancinante qu'avait créé chez son Shinigami la trahison de son Capitaine. Le choc, intense, partagé par les deux autres lieutenants ainsi abandonnés. Manipulés.

Lui, les avait vus se serrer les coudes. Avec leurs autres camarades. Soutient mutuel... Mais, jamais, au grand jamais, Hisagi n'avait pensé à venir le voir _lui_. Ils s'entendaient trop mal pour ça. Et la _peur_.

Ce schéma n'existait pas ailleurs. Il le savait. Zanpakutos et Shinigamis étaient liés. Deux entités qui partageaient... Force, crainte, douleurs, espoirs. N'étaient-ils pas qu'_un_? Les autres Zanpakutos vivaient avec leurs maîtres. Les aidaient. Il y avait autant d'exemples que d'épées... A une exception près.

Lui

Eux.

Sûrement aurait-il tenté quelque chose, s'il le _pouvait_. Mais non. Les chaînes qui l'entravaient étaient trop serrées. Il était incapable de faire quelque chose, tant bien même il l'aurait souhaité. Le souhaitait-il..? Il ne pouvait le dire. Alors il se contentait de voir son Shinigami combler cette perte, se consoler de cette blessure définitivement trop grande, avec les autres.

Silencieusement.

Mais, parfois... Ce rejet total s'enfonçait trop profondément dans sa chair. L'envie de penser à autre chose, d'oublier, prenait ses droits. Vaine consolation... Car même en étant l'une des deux faces d'une unique entité...

Il était seul.

* * *

><p><em>Ouh! Et un autre de fini! J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé celui-là. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! <em>

_Le futur chapitre se nommera _« _Breakaway _»...

_Eh donc, à la semaine prochaine!_


	7. 06 Breakaway

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Vous voilà donc aujourd'hui pour découvrir: « _Détachement _»!

**Note**: Une nouvelle semaine finie... C'est fou comme ça passe vite! Le temps s'écoule alors qu'on lui court après. Vraiment pas un gentleman. Mais, stoppons-le un bref instant de façon à ce que vous puissiez découvrir cette nouvelle petite histoire!

Merci à nouveau - et ça sera toujours le cas - pour les - enfin, la, précisément - reviews! Et pour te répondre,**Neilina: **Je n'avais absolument pas remarqué un tel lien entre ces trois chapitres. Du moins, avec _Symbiosis_, étant donné que je l'ai écrit un bon bout de temps après... Mais avec du recul, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu plan de dissertation. Peut-être retrouveras-tu ce même genre de lien entre des chapitres plus tard..?

Enfin, tant que ça vous plaise, ô lecteurs... Et sur ce,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Breakaway <em>»

« _Suivez vos instincts._ »

Les mots qu'ils avaient tous pu entendre. Lui-même n'était que la matérialisation parfaite des instincts refoulés de son cher maître. Pourtant, ces mots-là avaient provoqué quelque chose de plus fort. De plus_ profond_. De la manipulation, en réalité. Mais cet appel était trop attractif. Désir luxurieux de changement.

De rebellion.

Alors il l'avait suivi.

Ses chaînes avaient été rompues. Il se souvenait encore du bruit métallique sourd, tapant le sol. Il ne voulait plus d'entraves.

C'était fini. Il serait délié à jamais d'Hisagi...

La liberté lui tendait les bras.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le 6ème thème de bouclé. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié ~ Et, encore et toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis!<em>

_Prochain thème en vue... _« _Heaven _»_!_

_A vendredi prochain!_


	8. 07 Heaven

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Et nous voilà aujourd'hui avec: « _Paradis _»!

**Note**: Bonjour - ou bonsoir - chers lecteurs! Voici donc un nouveau petit chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Par ailleurs, suite à une remarque, je vous préviens que les reviews anonymes sont maintenant acceptées!

Et sur ce,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Heaven <em>»

La liberté.

Lorsqu'il s'était rebellé avec tous les autres zanpakutos, il avait cru jouir de la chose la plus agréable au monde. Il était seul, apte à faire ce qui lui plaisait. Surtout ce qui lui plaisait. Il n'était plus _dépendant. _Il était libre! Libre de se battre à volonté, de tuer, de faucher des vies. D'enfin montrer à tous sa véritable nature. Il n'était pas un _trouillard_, lui!

A ce moment-là, il y avait vraiment cru.

Que c'était la meilleure chose possible.

Il n'avait pas été le seul. Tous y avaient cru, zanpakutos ignorants qu'ils étaient. Très vite, les avis avaient tout de même changé. L'indépendance, ce n'était pas fait pour eux. Mais lui, même après être revenu vers son shinigami, avait gardé son opinion inchangé.

La liberté, c'était le pied.

Pourtant, il se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur. De cette illusion qu'il s'était lui-même créée. Personne ne le sut. De toutes manières, ses compatriotes n'auraient _jamais_ pu comprendre... C'était normal, pour eux, après tout.

C'était pendant la grande bataille. Celle contre le traître. Les combats faisaient rage. Son shinigami se battait aussi. Comme à son habitude... Coups d'épée par-ci, par-là, régulièrement alterné par du kidô.

Il ne disait rien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il s'était tût. De toutes façons, l'autre ne l'entendait pas...

Mais soudainement, tout bascula. Son stupide maître s'était retrouvé coincé. Acculé.

Et l'impensable se produisit.

« _Fauche, Kazeshini. _»

Deux simples mots. Son nom. Sa joie avait été sans limites! L'excitation avait bouillonné dans ses veines, et il en avait frémi d'anticipation. Ses faux, fermement tenues par la poigne d'Hisagi, goûtaient l'air avec plaisir. Kazeshini se rejouissait d'enfin être utile, de pouvoir se battre. De pouvoir tuer.

A ce moment-là...

Il ne sut jamais si son manieur l'avait ressenti. Mais lui, enfin, il comprit. Ce qu'il avait cru éprouver auparavant, dans cette soi-disante rébellion, tout cela n'était que factice. Seul comptait ce sentiment d'être à sa place, enfin dans les mains de son shinigami. Et ça...

C'était le paradis.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimé, encore une fois. Vos avis sont encore - et toujours - impatiemment attendus! ^w^<em>

_A suivre un chapitre un peu plus petit... _« _Innocence _»_!_

_A vendredi prochain!_


	9. 08 Innocence

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Retrouvez tout de suite - vous l'aurez deviné - : « _Innocence _»!

**Note**: Salutations à tous! Nous voilà à nouveau - et enfin - un vendredi! C'est donc une nouvelle publication qui arrive, et comme je n'ai rien de spécial à blablater, je vous laisse lire la suite... De suite.

Merci encore et toujours aux revieweurs ~

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Innocence <em>»

Il l'avait perdu il y avait bien longtemps.

Son innocence.

En avait-il seulement eu une un jour? Sûrement que non. Pouvaient-ils au moins en avoir une, en tant que zanpakutos? Après tout, leur existence toute entière ne signifiait que combat, sang et mort. Pourtant... Certaines épées semblaient l'être, innocentes. Sode no Shirayuki, par exemple. Même les deux gosses du capitaine de la treizième. Innocents...

De tous, il était bien le dernier auquel on aurait attribué un tel adjectif. Il était plutôt son total opposé... Il ne se sentait vivre que dans le combat. Ses lames ne se complaisaient que dans le sang écarlate de ses ennemis... Il se languissait dans la violence.

Peut-être aurait-il pu en avoir une un jour, d'innocence. Un simple semblant. Mais son être tout entier n'était que le reflet du côté sombre de son shinigami, un miroir parfait où s'exaltaient les pulsions reffrenées de ce dernier.

Il n'était pas fait _pour_.

L'infîme trace d'innocence qui aurait pu, qui pouvait exister dans ces plaisirs sanglants qui le caractérisaient, était ses yeux.

Ses yeux bleus, prenant contraste face à son corps entièrement obscur... Peut-être que son innocence était là, profondément enfouie et scellée à jamais...

Mais cela ne le préoccupait pas.

Kazeshini ne s'était jamais réellement senti concerné par cette notion trop pure, trop claire. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il collerait volontier cet adjectif... Son cher maître. L'autre n'aimait pas se battre. Rechignait à tuer. Il était absolument son contraire, son opposé. Et puisque lui ne l'était pas...

Alors Hisagi devait sûrement l'être, lui.

_Innocent._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ~ J'espère comme toujours que cela vous aura plu, et en attendant la prochaine histoire, connaître vos avis me fait toujours aussi plaisir!<em>

_A suivre très prochainement... _« _Drive _»_!_

_A vendredi prochain!_


	10. 09 Drive

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Découvrez aujourd'hui... « _Conduite _»!

**Note**: Encore un petit chapitre ~ Un peu différent des autres, je trouve. Moins de réflexion, en fait. Enfin, vous verrez bien par vous-même...

En espérant comme toujours que cela vous plaira,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Drive <em>»

Il était exténué.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà? Ah, oui. Le message. On l'avait envoyé dans le monde réel avec la périlleuse mission de délivrer un message banal au shinigami remplaçant. Et aux autres postés en ville.

Ca, c'était ce qui était _officiel_.

_Officieusement_, le but de la manoeuvre était tout autre. Tout le problème découlait d'un seul et unique point... Son zanpakuto. Kazeshini s'ennuyait rapidement. _Trop_ rapidement. Et lui n'avait absolument pas le temps de s'occuper de l'épée, entre les paperasses et sa division à gérer, puisque sans capitaine. Sauf que, le zanpakuto savait très bien comment s'occuper seul... Et il fallait croire que le Sereitei commençait à en avoir assez de compter le nombre de bâtiments détruits, et la quatrième division risquait d'être surbouquée.

En bref, le message implicite avait été clair: aller se balader ailleurs avec son zanpakuto destructeur pendant un bout de temps. Ca ne l'avait guère enchanté. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres... Et il s'était retrouvé dans le monde réel.

Le _second_ problème arriva à ce moment-là. Kazeshini n'était jamais vraiment sorti de son monde intérieur, où tout du moins uniquement dans le monde spirituel. Se retrouver dans le monde réel avait donc été une nouvelle expérience... Pour tout deux. Lui avait bien planifié de remplir la mission vite fait bien fait et de revenir ensuite à la Soul Society... Mais son zanpakuto semblait avoir eu d'autres idées.

Hisagi se retrouva alors à devoir surveiller l'esprit, de façons à ce qu'il n'y ait _aucun_ problème. Mais comment imaginer que l'autre s'enticherait - et en mal - de quelque chose d'aussi récurrent que les _voitures _? Certes, c'était surprenant quand on ne s'y attendait pas. Mais pas au point d'y voir des sortes de monstres d'un genre nouveau, parfaitement attaquables parce qu'en plus ils _gobaient les humains_! Et forcément, ce qu'il redoutait le plus en ce moment même arriva. Peut-être avait-il eu une seconde d'inattention... L'autre aurait quand bien même trouvé un moyen. Il avait réussi de justesse à ce que Kazeshini ne fauche pas une des multiples voitures, habitants compris, créant alors un carambolage monumental...

Et il s'était alors tout pris, de retour à la Soul Society: les remarques, les gloussements... Jusqu'au ricanement insupportable de son épée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il le savait...

Son zanpakuto finirait par avoir sa peau.

* * *

><p><em>Et un autre de fini! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère dans tous les cas que vous aurez aimé ~<em>

_Le suivant sera... _« _Breathe again _»_!_

_A vendredi prochain!_


	11. 10 Breathe Again

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Nouveau thème : « _Respirer à nouveau _»!

**Note**: Et une nouvelle semaine de passée! C'est fou comme ça va vite, hein? Mais je ne vous fais pas perdre de temps, et vous laisse apprécier une nouvelle petite histoire... Oh, il y a encore une référence à l'hors-série sur les zanpakutos, mais ça importe peu, au final, donc...

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Breathe again <em>»

Brisé.

Son Zanpakuto était là, posé non loin de lui, la lame scindée en deux. Kazeshini avait été vaincu. Par le shinigami remplaçant, lui avait-on dit en même temps que de recevoir les morceaux de son épée. Peu lui importait qui, en fait. Ce qui comptait... C'était que l'esprit avait été stoppé, rendu inapte à tuer et à semer la destruction. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité, lui, après tout. Alors... Il se tenait là, indécis, proche des bureaux de la douzième division.

« _Peu m'importe si tu meures et que le zanpakuto Kazeshini disparaîsse à jamais._ »

Ces mots-là, il les lui avait dits. A ce moment-là, il les avait _vraiment_ pensés. Seul comptait le fait de vaincre l'esprit, quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais... C'était du passé, maintenant. Les zanpakutos brisés _pouvaient_ revenir à la normale. Reprendre leur apparence matérialisée. Pourtant...

Le souhaitait-il vraiment? N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi, enfin libéré de sa peur?

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, en réalité. On le forcerait, le regarderait de travers. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il vivait avec cette peur qu'en être débarrassé lui semblait impensable...

De toutes façons...

La lame brisée fut mise dans un tube à échelle humaine. Le tout était de faire quelques manipulations trop compliquées pour lui pour recréer l'objet. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Il restait, muet, le visage fermé, à contempler l'épée se réparer. La forme mince et régulière de la lame se changea rapidement dans les contours d'un corps sombre et tant appréhendé...

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent lentement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer jusqu'à devenir éternelles, les coupant du monde extérieur.

Kazeshini referma ses paupières.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant même qu'Hisagi prit conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration, dans cette attente et cet échange... Il ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer quelques bouffées d'air, le gaz vital courant dans ses poumons. En face de lui, la poitrine à découvert de son zanpakuto s'élevait et redescendait à un même rythme régulier.

Hisagi ferma à son tour les yeux. Ils étaient liés, il le savait.

Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà... Un nouveau thème bouclé! J'espère que vous avez apprécier, comme d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos remarques ~<em>

_Prochainement: _« _Memory _»_!_

_A vendredi prochain!_


	12. 11 Memory

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Nouveau thème : « _Mémoire _»!

**Note**: Pfiou, un nouveau vendredi. Et les examens et tout se profilent... Hourra... Mais revenons-en au sujet principal: un nouveau chapitre, aujourd'hui! Et bien...

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Memory <em>»

Le temps.

En tant que shinigami, cette notion lui était quelque peu inconnue... Incompréhensible. Le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'emprise sur les âmes. Il vieillissait, oui, mais ce rythme était si lent qu'il en devenait presque éternel... Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée à l'Académie? Depuis sa découverte du nom de son zanpakuto? Depuis sa promotion au rang de lieutenant? Il ne le savait plus. Tout était flou. Les chiffres étaient insaisissables, virvoltant au gré du temps. Mais certaines choses restaient tout de même. Nettes, claires et précises.

Ses souvenirs.

Ceux qui l'avaient marqué à un tel point que jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Les autres, évanescents, étaient depuis longtemps reclus dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

Pas ceux-là.

Il se rappelait... De la rencontre qui avait chamboulé sa vie, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Celle à l'origine du tatouage 69 sur sa joue, preuve de sa gratitude, son admiration et son respect. Il se rappelait de son entrée à la neuvième division. De la première vision qu'il avait eu de son Capitaine. Et de tout ce qui en avait découlé... La confiance, le soutient, le respect, l'adoration... La trahison.

Certains souvenirs faisaient mal. Mais ça lui était important, précieux. Il ne voulait pas oublier... Ces fragments de sa mémoire, lui étaient inestimables, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

D'autres... Etaient inclassables. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. C'était trop fort... Qu'importe la direction. Ceux-là... Ne concernaient qu'une seule et unique chose.

Kazeshini.

Son zanpakuto à lui seul regroupait un nombre incalculable de sentiments qu'il avait eu. De sensations.

La joie, l'excitation.

La déception, la peur.

La colère, la tristesse.

La victoire, l'échec.

Tellement de choses... Et pourtant, si peu de souvenirs. Car ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu de vrais moments passés ensemble. Tout se définissait en des coups de vent, d'infîmes secondes rapidement écoulées. Et comparé à cette éternité, au temps sans fin qui leur était offert...

C'était bien peu.

* * *

><p><em>Et hop! Un nouveau thème de bouclé ~ Vous imaginez qu'on a déjà dépassé le dixième des thèmes? Hourra! Enfin... J'espère que vous avez aussi apprécié celui-là! N'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review pour me faire connaître vos impressions ~<em>

_A suivre: _« _Insanity _»_!_

_A vendredi prochain!_


	13. 12 Insanity

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Un nouveau thème! (Hourra!) découvrez... « _Folie _»!

**Note**: Je suis revenue. Incroyable mais vrai - c'est bon, je m'en vais, ignorez-moi. - ! Plus sérieusement, mon rythme de parution chaque vendredi a été légèrement -erm- perturbé. Et vu que l'inspiration fait des vagues, qu'il faut que je me plonge dedans pour pondre un joli truc, et que j'ai la tête ailleurs pour l'instant, ça rame. Donc, plus de parution chaque semaine, mais à un ryhtme plus... Lent... Tranquille... Selon mes envies et mes possibilités. Disons cela. Mais je continue, oui, je ferais tout, foi d'Zyloa! C'est une sorte de défi, après tout, une liste de thème comme celle-ci... (D'où de possibles blocages, en fait.)

Mais bref, peut vous importe mes déboires, alors je vous laisse lire ceci. En passant - juste en passant, tant qu'on y est -, merci encore aux personnes m'ayant reviewé! (Une est concernée, en fait. Tu te reconnais? Merciii!) Et sur ce,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Insanity <em>»

Les pulsions.

Les instincts refoulés d'Hisagi. C'était ce qui le caractérisait tout entier. Il aimait la violence. Il aimait le sang. La destruction. Voir ses adversaires plier devant lui, le visage tordu de douleur. L'excitation qui parcourait alors ses veines, qui le faisait bouillonner pendant les combats.

Ca le rendait vivant.

Ces moments étaient les seuls où il existait _enfin_. Où on ne pouvait pas le nier, l'ignorer. Il était là, et le faisait savoir.

Tuer était son rôle. Ses faux meurtrières tourbillonnaient avec joie dans l'espace, tranchant l'air et les chairs...

Il aimait ça.

On ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Shinigamis, zanpakutos... Personne. « Combattre ». Ou le train-train des shinigamis et de leurs épées. Ces dernières n'avaient jamais ressenti ce qu'on éprouvait en restant éternellement _emprisonné_.

On ne le comprenait pas. C'était normal.

Son propre shinigami ne pouvait, ne pourrait _jamais_ le comprendre. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ne se comprenaient pas. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés, reflets contradictoires d'un même miroir...

Ils étaient un. Ils étaient deux.

Le blanc et le noir.

La peur et le monstre.

L'humilité et l'arrogance.

La raison et la folie.

* * *

><p><em>... Alors? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu pour cette reprise! Si vous avez du temps à perdre - ou pas -, n'hésitez à reviewer! C'est toujours très agréable et encourageant!<em>

_Et donc, je vous attends - ou l'inverse, peut-être..? - pour le prochain chapitre, qui sait, peut-être dans pas si longtemps que cela? Avec en vue: « _Misfortune _»!_

_A bientôt!_

_Zyloa_


	14. 13 Misfortune

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Aujourd'hui, découvrez... *Tatalalaaa* « _Malchance _»!

**Note**: Ouh! Me revoilà! (A croire que je reprends un rythme sain?) Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le début... Sauf peut-être que... Un peu vague... Hm... Je ne sais pas trop. Ce chapitre-là (qui m'avait auparavant bien bloquée, merci à lui), je le trouve peut-être un peu bizarre. Mais vous verrez bien!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews! J'apprécie énormément, ça fait très plaisir!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Misfortune <em>»

La chance.

Un concept étranger aux shinigamis... Ou plutôt, _différent_ des humains.

« Pas de chance!» Perdre à un jeu. Exécuter un gage puéril. Se faire rembarrer. Rater un examen. « Pas de chance!» Pas de chance, sur ce coup-là du moins. Car la chance, le hasard, entraînait l'action d'essayer. Un fois... Puis deux. Retenter son coup.

Eux ne pouvaient pas.

Ici, la chance, bien qu'elle pouvait revêtir l'aspect futile du commun des mortels, était tueuse.

La malchance de tomber sur un ennemi plus fort que soi. La malchance de voir ses camarades tomber au combat. La malchance de se faire planter un poignard dans le dos. Trahison... Combat... Mort. Leur quotidien n'était pas toujours rose, et c'était aussi le cas de tout ce qui tournait autour.

La chance, la malchance...

Peut-être qu'au final, ces choses-là ne faisaient pas partie de leur monde. Ne faisaient _plus_ partie. Ou alors était-ce juste lui qui était malchanceux?

S'il avait eu de la chance, peut-être serait-il mort ce jour-là, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin.

Peut-être aurait-il échoué à entrer à l'Académie.

Peut-être ne serait-il jamais allé à la Neuvième Division.

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais éprouvé la douleur d'une trahison.

Peut-être aurait-il pu ne jamais connaître le nom de son zanpakuto.

La peur, la violence, le pouvoir. Ces sensations qui lui serraient le ventre, qui l'étouffaient. Cette voix qui lui soufflait à l'oreille...

Mais c'était puéril de penser cela. Qu'importe ce qu'il ressassait aujourd'hui, le passé ne changerait pas. Le passé ne changeait jamais. Seuls restaient les remords et les regrets... La notion de « chance» était trop hasardeuse pour qu'on y prête véritablement attention.

Il fallait aller de l'avant. S'occuper de l'avenir. Tenter de rétablir le cours des choses. Faire en sorte qu'elles soient ce qu'elles auraient dû être... Espérer que tout aille mieux.

_N'est malchanceux que celui qui se complaît dans cette idée._

Ne suffisait-il pas simplement d'avoir la volonté? De construire, de reconstruire, encore et encore, toujours et à jamais, ce que le temps veut bien nous enlever...

Hisagi effleura doucement la poignée de son zanpakuto.

Peut-être que la malchance, c'était de ne pas voir la chance qu'on pouvait avoir.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en avez-vous donc pensé? Personnellement, je ne sais pas, ça m'a paru un peu étrange. Peut-être un peu philosophique sur les bords, oui, peut-être... Enfin. J'attends avec autant d'impatience que d'haibtude vos avis par reviews, si l'envie vous dit d'en laisser une!<em>

_Et très prochainement: « _Smile _»!_

_Amicalement,_

_Zyloa_


	15. 14 Smile

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Aujourd'hui, découvrez... « _Sourire _»!

**Note**: Encore une semaine qui s'est écoulée... Et je tiens le rythme! Alors voici un nouveau petit chapitre! En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Et encore et encore merci aux revieweurs! Merci!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Smile <em>»

L'être humain était par nature plutôt optimiste.

Bien qu'étant des shinigamis, ils agissaient de même. Qu'importe la blessure, qu'importe la douleur. Les problèmes étaient tels des chairs à vif, mais au fil du temps, ils cicatrisaient, et on les oubliait.

Plus ou moins.

Ce fait de pouvoir se relever sans faillir, ce n'était généralement pas parce qu'on était _forts. _Mais parce qu'on était _plusieurs_. Jamais seul. L'union fait la force, dit-on.

Il suffisait d'une main tendue.

Il suffisait d'un sourire.

La douleur pulsait toujours, mais elle était amoindrie. Un sourire était certainement la chose la plus simple à faire. A offrir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était sûrement l'une des choses les plus naturelles pour un être humain.

Sourire.

De regret, de désespoir... Mais aussi de consolation, de tendresse, d'amitié ou d'amour. De fierté. Toutes les émotions pouvaient se traduire par un sourire...

Toutes...

Y compris la folie. Des sourires meurtriers et sanguinaires. Les sourires de ceux qui se croient supérieurs. Ceux des _prédateurs_.

Il en a vu plein, des sourires. De toutes engences. Des plus amicaux... Aux plus terrifiants. Mais il n'y en a qu'un seul qui le hante jusque dans son sommeil. Qui le fait frissonner d'appréhension. Un dont il ne peut pas se défaire. Alors il l'ignore. Même s'il sait que plus il le nie, plus il grandira.

Le sourire.

Plus il se bat, et plus la dentition acérée se découvrira.

Il sait que c'est vain. Un combat perdu d'avance. Le sourire moqueur et destructeur de l'autre restera.

Parce qu'il a peur.

Parce qu'il est seul.

Mais il ne dit rien. C'est un problème personnel. Même si certains doutent... Alos il fait comme si de rien n'était, conscient que plus tard, quand la solitude refermera ses mâchoires sur lui, il lui sourira encore et encore.

Et lorsqu'il ferme en vain les yeux, c'est un rire moqueur qui s'élève.

Parce que ce sourire-là ne l'abandonnera jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Encore un de plus. Alors, alors? Vos avis? =D<em>

_Prochainement: « Silence »!_

_Amicalement,_

_Zyloa_


	16. 15 Silence

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Aujourd'hui... C'est le tour de « _Silence _»!

**Note**: Ah, rentrée, c'est la rentrée... Du boulot, et j'en passe, alors peut-être que le rythme fera quelques vagues... Mais pour l'instant, tout va bien! Alors je vous laisse lire ce nouveau petit chapitre!

Et, comme toujours, un énormissime merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Silence <em>»

Le dialogue.

Sûrement l'une des choses les plus importantes pour un shinigami et son zanpakuto.

Comprendre l'autre, ou chercher à le faire, découvrir sa nature et sa façon d'être. Partager ses forces. Une entraide pour toujours aller plus haut...

Une entente réciproque.

Ces mots-là sonnaient tellement faux à ses oreilles... La seul envie qui le prenait était celle de s'esclaffer au nez de l'imbécile qui tiendrait de tels propos.

_Le respect, la comprehension, l'entente?_

Sottises.

_Le calme, le partage, la protection? _Voire même... L'_amour_ et son lot de sentiments bienveillants?

Inutiles.

Tout cela... Ne servait à rien. Ne _leur _servait à rien. Ca n'était tout simplement pas imaginable. La peur était omni-présente.

Et telle était la colère.

Celle qui lui montait dans la poitrine, à un point qu'il en grondait presque furieusement, qui faisait toujours baisser dans son estime son très cher maître... Celle qui creusait un peu plus le fossé béant entre eux. Celle qui poussait l'autre à continuer de le craindre, qui l'envoyait dans ses derniers retranchements. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, le maîtrisant sourdement comme s'il voulait l'annihiler. Hisagi le verrouillait toujours dans son monde intérieur. Sans porte de sortie.

Et ça l'enrageait encore plus.

Il n'existait pas, ou n'était qu'immatériel, mais Kazeshini visualisait sans peine l'énorme cadenas qui les séparait.

La serrure qui empêchait son imbécile de shinigami d'entendre sa voix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'égosiller à tout va... Mais il avait soudain des réminescences de ce lien qu'ils devraient avoir, de l'aide qu'il était censé _lui_ apporter, alors que le lieutenant se battait contre un adversaire trop fort pour de simples coups d'épée et sorts de kidô. Ces sursauts le remettaient en alerte, le rengorgeait même d'infimes étincelles d'espoir...

Alors il tentait vainement de l'appeler, de communiquer avec lui. Il s'écriait crescendo, jusqu'à hurler sa frustation et sa fureur, le maudissant sans retenue, alors que l'autre restait sourd à ses appels.

Le faible lien qui les liait lui meurtrissait un peu plus la chair. L'esprit.

Mais ses cris l'atteignaient jamais leur cible.

Et le silence n'en était que plus pesant.

* * *

><p><em>Hop, encore un de bouclé! J'espère que vous l'aurez autant apprécié que les autres, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!<em>

_Prochainement: « Questioning »!_

_Amicalement,_

_Zyloa_


	17. 16 Questioning

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Et voici... « _Interrogation _»!

**Note**: Oh, mais c'est que je tiendrais le rythme! xD Certes, il n'est pas très tôt, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! Sur ce, je vous libère de mes blablas peu utiles...

Et toujours et encore et à jamais merci pour les reviews!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Questioning <em>»

Pourquoi?

Une question à laquelle on ne pouvait pas échapper. Un unique mot capable de rengorger la colère, la douleur, la déception, mais aussi la surprise et la curiosité... Rien de ce qui arrivait n'était anodin. Et être informé était quelque chose d'extrêmement important, presque même _vital_.

Pourquoi?

Lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'occasion de songer à cette interrogation avec un arrière-goût amer. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé qu'un jour elle s'imposerait à son esprit. Et pourtant...

Pourquoi?

L'amertume enrobait le tout, cachant légèrement le mépris, le regret, alors que la colère qui s'en dégageait permettait à une once de tristesse de s'enfoncer au plus profond du mot. Invisible.

Pourquoi?

Il en avait ri, alors qu'en réalité ça faisait mal.

Pourquoi?

Le début de leur relation pouvait très simplement se résumer à cet unique mot._ Pourquoi?_ Alors que la tension était sûrement l'unique chose qui les liait vraiment, tandis qu'ils se découvraient mutuellement. Déception. Un tel sentiment d'incompréhension qu'il en avait eu le vertige. Douloureuse chute... Et ils étaient restés là, incapables de bouger, s'enchaînant si fermement qu'il leur était maintenant impossible de s'envoler...

Qu'il _lui_ était impossible de s'envoler. Interdit.

Pourquoi?

Ils ne pouvaient pas être si différents. Avait-on déjà vu un couple shinigami-zanpakuto aussi opposé?

_Pourquoi te voiles-tu la face?_

Lequel des deux se complaisait dans le mensonge et l'aveuglement?

_Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas ce que tu es?_

Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient si violemment différents qu'en apparence... Qu'au fond d'eux-même, des points communs les liaient plus sûrement que leur entêtement premier.

_Pourquoi as-tu peur?_

Ce gouffre béant ne s'était-il pas imposé à cause de cet enseignement stupide? _Crains ton épée. _Inepties!

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés attachés l'un à l'autre? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à se battre _seul _? Pourquoi, pourquoi?

Mais Kazeshini savait qu'il pouvait bien s'égosiller de ton son saoûl. L'autre ne l'entenderait pas.

_Mais y mettait-il toute sa volonté..?_

Toutes ces interrogations restaient sans réponses.

Seul le silence les écoutait.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette petite histoire? J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, comme d'habitude! Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées, si vous avez le temps et l'envie, n'hésitez pas!<em>

_Prochainement: « Blood »!_

_Amicalement,_

_Zyloa_


	18. 17 Blood

**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Contes d'un Shinigami et de son Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ~

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Et voici... « _Sang_»!

**Note**: Tiens, une petite semaine dé décalage... Ah, boulot boulot... Mais je ne m'arrête cependant pas, et voici le prochain chapitre!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« <em>Blood <em>»

Il en avait partout.

_Partout._

Sur ses mains, sur son visage, maculant son corps et son âme d'une couleur écarlate. Vermeil. Des teintes profondes et sanguines, qui laissaient échapper la vie pour mieux accueillir la mort...

Il avait tué. Il avait blessé.

Il se noyait sous le sang d'ennemis, d'innocents, d'amis.

Ceux qu'ils avaient blessé, intentionnellement ou non. Ceux qu'il avait tué sans plus d'état d'âme. Ceux qu'il avait échoué à sauver.

Le sang était partout.

A perte de vue. L'écoeurant. L'aveuglant. Et pourtant, il continuait. Chaque fois qu'il sortait son zanpakuto, c'était pour faire couler le sang. Il le savait. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Il était un _guerrier_, après tout. Se battant. Tuant. Une routine ternie par ce goût âcre et métallique dans sa bouche...

La peur avait rapidement pris le dessus.

Peur, peur de quoi? De combattre? Des échecs? De voir les autres tomber à ses côtés en étant incapable de les sauver? D'annihiler les ennemis, que ce soient des pions, des traîtres? De faire son devoir de shinigami, fauchant éternellement des vies?

Parce qu'il en fauchait. Il en avait fauché une multitude. Et il continuerait à en faucher.

N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour ça, quand on y pensait? Un Dieu de la Mort... Et sa faux.

« _Fauche. _»

N'était-ce pas l'injonction même qui faisait reprendre à son arme sa véritable apparence? _Des faux._ Faites pour tuer. Pour faire couler le sang.

_Pour faucher des vies._

Elles étaient plus imprégnées de sang que n'importe quoi d'autre... Kazeshini était avide de sang. De combats. De tout ce qu'il essayait de tenir éloigné de lui.

Alors il repoussait ces pulsions au plus profond de son être. Rechignait à libérer son épée.

Mais quelque part, il savait qu'effacer cela était impossible. Que les étouffer ne faisait qu'augmenter une pression qui finirait tôt ou tard par exploser. Une part de lui _savait_. Mais l'autre était pétrifiée sur place à l'idée d'_accepter_. De tuer. De se battre à pleine puissance. L'idée même lui donnait la nausée.

Car il y avait ce sang.

_Partout._

Sur ses mains. Son visage. Son corps.

Et Kazeshini ne lui servait qu'à le faire couler encore plus.

* * *

><p><em>Ouh, un nouveau de bouclé! En espérant qu'il soit aussi bon à vos yeux... <em>

_Prochainement: « Rainbow »!_

_Amicalement,_

_Zyloa_


	19. 18 Rainbow

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème:** « Arc-en-ciel »

Ah, vous deviez certainement penser que j'étais morte, ou en tout cas que ces écrits l'étaient -pour les quelques personnes qui peuvent bien avoir l'étrange idée de me suivre!-, mais il semblerait que non. On va dire que ma capacité à tenir un objectif est limité lorsque je passe d'un univers à un autre, sachant qu'il me faut être dans le bon pour pouvoir écrire...

On va dire que ces petites histoires seront très irrégulièrement mises à jour, mais même au bout d'un an -et demi-, ça reviendra toujours!

Celle-ci est courte, la reprise était dure, si je puis dire. Mais j'en ai deux autres derrière en stock, donc on va dire que cette fic va pouvoir survivre pendant un mois de plus, avant la prochaine ère glacière?

En tout cas, je vous laisse enfin lire ce drabble. Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, ça fait très chaud au coeur! (j'espère que je ne vous aurais pas totalement perdus en route!)

Sur ce,_ bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>« Rainbow »<em>

Blanc.

_Hollows. Mort._

Noir.

_Shinigamis. Mort._

Gris.

_Le métal de la lame. Mort._

Rouge.

_La teinte du sang. Mort._

Jaune.

_La morsure du soleil. Chaleur._

Orange.

_La passion des flammes. Lumière._

Rose.

_Les cicatrices. Rappel._

Marron.

_Le sol boueux. Tâches._

Vert.

_La nature sous ses yeux. Vitalité._

Bleu.

_La clarté de ces yeux. Provocation._

Violet.

_Les vibrations de la nuit. Paix._

Mélange de goûts, mélange d'odeurs, mélange de couleurs, mélange de sensations. Joie, amertume, bonheur, douleur. Des hauts et des bas, des rires et des pleurs...

Souffrir, c'était être en vie.

Tomber, c'était se relever.

Parce qu'après la pluie vient le soleil.

* * *

><p><em>Hum... Voilà, on va dire pas grand chose pour recommencer. Disons que c'est plus suggéré, le lien entre ce drabble et ces deux-là.<em>

_J'espère tout de même que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire,_

_A une prochaine fois -rapide, c'est promis, après tout les lettres s'étalent déjà sur le papier-,_

_Zyloa_


	20. 19 Grey

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème:** « Gris »

J'ai décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases -et certainement viser l'impossible, mais ce n'est qu'un détail- en reprenant une parution hebdomadaire, espérons que cela se tienne sur le long terme, vu que vous n'êtes pas prêts d'avoir vu les 100 thèmes, mais ça viendra, c'est une promesse.

Merci pour les favoris, et simplement à vous tous d'avoir jeté un œil sur ce qui se tramait ici -cela fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'au moins on attire les lecteurs, même si après je ne peux pas deviner si cela vous a plu ou non (je pars positivement sur du oui?)-.

Et sur ce,_ bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>« Grey »<em>

Ici, tout était vide.

Ici, tout était calme. Tout était plat. Équilibré, contrôlé, sans rien qui ne dépasse.

Un monde fade et ennuyeux à l'image de son porteur -celle qu'il tentait désespérément de conserver-.

Tout était clair. Tout était sage.

Et comme pour lui rire au nez, Kazeshini était là.

Dans cette illusion de perfection, il se tenait sur le sable blanc, sur les roches grises, grimpait dans les arbres monochromes, contrastant avec ses couleurs, la vie qu'il dégageait. C'était son monde et pourtant il ne semblait pas en faire partie. C'était le monde d'Hisagi et pourtant tout n'était pas comme lui. Ils se marchaient dessus, s'imposaient l'un à l'autre -comme ils l'avaient toujours fait-.

Une cohabitation fastidieuse et mouvementée.

Tout était épuré. Tout était silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il ne se mette à désordonner la tranquillité apparente du lieu. Les lourds nuages grisâtres ne tardaient jamais à arriver, et sous les grondements de la foudre lui indiquant l'agacement et l'énervement de son maître, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Puis son rire montait, alors que la pluie et le vent se déchaînaient, et qu'il accueillait à bras ouverts les intempéries.

Mais, pas moqueur. Simple. Joyeux.

Satisfait d'avoir tiré une réaction de son shinigami trop maîtrisé. Satisfait de voir ce monde ciller et laisser entrapercevoir ce qu'il était vraiment -le miroir véritable de leurs âmes-.

Alors il riait.

Et les nuages se gonflaient.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un ne se soumette à l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Vous imaginez qu'avec le prochain, j'attendrais les 20? En réalité, j'y suis, mais pas « officiellement ».<br>_

_J'espère -encore et toujours- que vous avez aimé le lire autant que j'ai pu aimé l'écrire,_

_Et à la semaine prochaine (oui, oui, vraiment),_

_Zyloa_


	21. 20 Fortitude

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème:** « Force Morale »

Booon, toutes les semaines, toutes les deux semaines... Ça va, ça se tient encore? Je ne pense pas m'étaler plus que ça pour le moment. Promis.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au dernier chapitre,

Et en espérant que celui-là vous plaise aussi,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>« Fortitude »<em>

S'il n'y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nier, c'était bien qu'Hisagi était _fort._

Oh, bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais au concerné -il n'avait aucune envie de le conforter dans son idée stupide qu'il se suffisait à lui-même et que lui, Kazeshini, était _inutile_.

Son shinigami était fort, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Il n'était pas vice-capitaine pour rien, surtout quand on savait qu'il s'obstinait à se battre avec une épée enchaînée.

Et pourtant il était faible, si faible, lâche face à sa peur, face à lui-même, et lui montrait les dents et ricanait, enfonçant ses doigts dans cet interstice pour l'agrandir encore, encore.

Il remuait le couteau dans la plaie avec joie, ne s'en privait pas, mais son maître borné l'ignorait et encaissait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son point de rupture -et c'était _ça,_ un combat de volontés, et il savait pertinemment en s'y lançant qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances que lui gagne, pourtant il continuait sans relâche.

Abandonner aurait été s'effacer lui-même, et le suicide n'était pas une option qu'il envisageait.

Peut-être qu'un jour, la carapace craquerait et il se retrouverait à maudire ses actions passées -mais, et alors? Ressasser le passé était futile, seul le futur comptait.

Parce que dans ce monde il fallait se battre pour survivre et qu'Hisagi ne l'avait toujours pas intégré -il le pensait, croyait avoir compris, mais lui savait mieux-.

Et lorsque les lumières s'éteignaient son maître perdait la face, et il pensait, pensait trop, se remémorait sa faiblesse et la trahison, sans jamais faire un pas pour la quitter.

Il fuyait et il était lâche même s'il se voilait la face, mais _lui_, de l'autre côté, ne le savait que trop bien -c'était ce qu'il était aussi, après tout-.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient.

Leur force n'était qu'une grosse mascarade, mais il la jouait à merveille.

* * *

><p><em>Les 20 sont atteints officiellement! Wouhou! Multiplions ça par 5 fois et c'est bon, on a le total des thèmes. Tranquille, n'est-ce pas?<br>_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture, comme toujours,_

_Et à bientôt!_

_Zyloa_


	22. 21 Vacation

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème:** « Vacances »

...Et jusqu'à trois semaines, ça colle aussi? 8D

Je continue d'écrire, parce que ça me plaît moi-même (ce qui tombe bien, vous en conviendrez), mais j'avoue ne pas trop savoir où me situer vis-à-vis de vous, chers lecteurs. Je prendrais comme acquis que certains d'entre vous lisent quand même, au vu du nombre...de vues, justement!

J'espère que ça vous plaît donc tout de même :)

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>« Vacation »<em>

En tant que shinigami, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de souffler.

Entre les hollows à gérer, sa division, la paperasse, ça devenait vite ingérable -encore plus maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul à la tête de la Neuvième-. Mzis c'était important, alors il serrait les dents et portait ce poids sur ses épaules sans rechigner -et il n'était pas seul, on l'aidait, il y avait toujours les autres, leurs présences, leurs souffles, les éclats de voix et le frottement des vêtements.

Et puis soudainement, le temps d'une heure, d'une journée, tout semblait s'arrêter -il n'avait rien à faire véritablement, si ce n'est prendre du _repos_. Ces moments-là étaient pour lui étranges, s'il restait seul.

Enfin, seul.

Il ne l'était jamais.

Personne ne l'était, ici, mais les zanpakutos restaient en général silencieux s'ils n'avaient rien d'important à dire, ou si leurs porteurs ne cherchaient pas à créer le contact.

Sauf le sien, évidemment.

Kazeshini avait toujours été bruyant, du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, bien qu'au fil du temps ses exclamations se transformèrent en éclats de colère et rires moqueurs.

Avec un environnement bruyant, Hisagi n'avait pas de mal à ne pas l'entendre, à étouffer les appels qui venaient de _lui._ Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait sans personne...

Ses barrières lâchaient et la voix si particulière de son zanpakuto trouvait doucement son chemin jusqu'à lui.

Il arrivait qu'il finisse par craquer et l'affrontement continuait de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire enfin taire l'autre jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Mais souvent, il ignorait plus ou moins facilement les mots que son épée lui jetait à la figure, et Kazeshini finissait par se lasser et se repliait, bien que son mécontentement soit toujours palpable.

Le silence prenait finalement sa place, et le sentiment de tranquillité qui s'installait alors en lui faisait goûter ce que d'autres pourraient considérer comme des vacances -bien que relatives-.

Après tout, ces moments de calmes étaient toujours trop courts.

* * *

><p><em>...Et à dans trois semaines? 8D<br>_

_Zyloa_


	23. 22 Mother Nature

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème:** « Mère Nature »

Vu que je poste mon autre fic à un rythme couci-couça régulier de 3 semaines, cette fiction-là va subir le même sort, ha! Voilà donc un nouveau petit, qui j'espère vous plaira lui-aussi (si les autres vous ont plu)(je partirais naïvement sur oui).

Si vous lisez ceci, cette histoire-là est un peu plus "action" que "réflexion", dans un sens, je crois, enfin, c'est un peu différent de d'habitude.

Un gros merci à mon revieweur de passage! (heureuse que le chapitre 4, au moins, ait fait vibrer ton cœur :D)

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>« Mother Nature »<em>

Kazeshini n'avait jamais été connu pour son langage chaste et riche, quoique il était plutôt bien calé niveau vocabulaire sur certains domaines.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son porteur avait répondu à l'une de ses multiples phrases par une expression confuse, les sourcils froncés et le cerveau marchant à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver une explication à l'étrangeté entendue. Le gamin que Hisagi était alors avait tout de même rapidement appris, ce qui n'avait pas été pour déplaire au zanpakuto -se prendre un vent lorsqu'il lançait une pique était toujours dérangeant-.

Puis le gamin avait grandi, et ils avaient commencé à s'écarter l'un de l'autre sur leurs visions des choses -et ça le rendait tellement _furieux_ quand son abruti de maître décidait soudainement de faire la sourde oreille-.

Et un jour où le shinigami -ou futur, plus précisément- avait décidé de royalement l'ignorer une fois de plus, Kazeshini avait craqué.

« Putain, mais t'as tes règles ou quoi?! »

Pour le coup, il avait réussi à récupérer l'attention de son porteur.

L'exclamation résonna dans le crâne d'Hisagi, et l'épée se fit offrir en retour un sentiment de confusion totale qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et comme il n'avait aucune, mais alors _aucune_ envie d'expliquer ce que ça signifiait vraiment, Kazeshini s'était sagement rapatrié dans son monde.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de ricaner lorsque son maître était allé trouver la réponse à ses questions chez des camarades.

Le fait qu'il l'ignore véritablement les jours suivants fut compréhensible.

Il lui était arrivé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, une fois ou deux, et il n'oublierait jamais le rouge qui était monté aux joues de l'autre -d'abord de gêne puis de colère-.

Il en riait encore tout seul.

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que le fait que ça me fasse rire moi-même est peu intelligent, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas!<br>_

_A (très) bientôt!_

_Zyloa_


	24. 23 Cat

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème :** « Chat »

Ha ha, on ne s'y attendait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je ne suis pas morte ! J'avoue avoir complètement délaissé ces histoires, alors que celle que je vous présente aujourd'hui et la prochaine attendaient sagement dans un carnet depuis bien longtemps. Je me suis lassée de l'histoire actuelle de Bleach il y a bien longtemps, alors c'est plus dur de revenir sur le fandom et de trouver à nouveau l'inspiration, mais ça se fait !

En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir le prochain de la liste, que j'apprécie particulièrement,

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>« Cat »<em>

Kazeshini, lui avait-on dit un jour, avait une ressemblance avec les félins.

Hisagi avait regardé la personne qui venait de formuler une idée aussi étrange avec une expression déconcertée, avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait à tête reposée, ce n'était pas totalement faux...

Kazeshini en possédait la fourrure, les crocs, la manie de monter dans les arbres, de chasser et de jouer avec sa proie avant de se décider à la tuer. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir Haineko en peinture ne contredisait en rien la supposition -ces bestioles ne s'appréciaient pas forcément entre elles.

Et s'il poussait le vice un peu plus loin, le shinigami pouvait aussi avancer que les grognements contents qu'émettait parfois Kazeshini en combat pouvaient s'assimiler à des ronronnements.

Ce qui n'était pas pour atténuer l'amusement qu'il ressentait avec ce genre de pensée -surtout quand l'épée sifflait son désapprouvement depuis le fond de son âme.

N'était-il pas ironique de lier l'oiseau au chat ?

Non pas que Kazeshini soit un de ces oiseaux sans défense et proie rêvée de félins gourmands.

Non, le vent qu'il maniait était celui d'un rapace.

D'un prédateur qui attend sagement son heure en se cachant, pour piquer un plongeon sanglant sur la pauvre chose sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu...

Les faux étaient des serres.

Les lames sifflaient près des oreilles comme cinglait le vent.

Et son corps comme une cage, fermée, car s'il osait l'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'animal se déchaînerait et jamais plus ne reviendrait.

Alors, peut-être, se voilait-il sur cette liberté entravée, se cachait-il les yeux.

Là, au fond, peut-être pouvait-il voir un chat, mais l'ombre monstrueuse le gardait de tendre la main. Et c'était la peur au ventre qu'il se retournait.

La cage restait fermée.

Le vent lui griffait la peau.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me laisser un tout petit, tout petit mot,<em>

_Et à bientôt pour le prochain : « No time » !_

_Zyloa_


	25. 24 No Time

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème :** « Pas de temps »

Cette histoire-ci se passe avant la réintégration des vizards dans les divisions. Si la plupart de mes thèmes n'ont pas de chronologie particulière, certains sont placés à des moments précis de l'histoire, et je ne peux pas me permettre de nier l'avancée de Bleach. (que j'ai d'ailleurs repris, plus ou moins, le trait de Tite Kubo étant toujours aussi magnifique et Hisagi, oh, Hisagi)

Il y en aura certainement d'autres, avant, pendant, après. Je l'indiquerais.

Je tente de prendre un rythme plus sain de parution, croisons les doigts ! Sur ce,

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>« No Time »<em>

Lorsqu'on avait vécu dans le Rukongai, le Sereitei avait toujours semblé être une échappatoire, le moyen de pouvoir vivre enfin pleinement.

Ce n'était pas simple, bien sûr, d'y arriver. Ça ne l'était pas plus quand on était dedans, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde étaient passées à se perfectionner. A apprendre, à se battre, à se connaître soi et connaître les autres.

Les jours coulaient à une vitesse folle.

Même maintenant, tout passait sans temps de pause -un shinigami avait des rôles et des devoirs à assurer, encore plus lorsqu'il montait dans les échelons.

Et lui, sans capitaine.

La division se serrait les coudes, mais il en portait tout de même les responsabilités. Il courait d'un bout à l'autre, ne réussissant à garder ce rythme que grâce à l'aide et au soutien qu'on lui apportait -de sa division, de ses amis. Il avait le sentiment que s'il s'arrêtait, tout s'effondrerait.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Car c'était dans ces moments-là, où il soufflait enfin, que son esprit dérivait et qu'un autre ne se faisait pas prier pour en profiter.

Alors il repartait de plus belle.

C'était de toutes façons bien plus préférable d'avoir quelque chose à faire, un but, que de rester les bras croisés.

D'avoir l'esprit occupé.

Kazeshini restait tranquille, ainsi.

Peut-être se fatiguait-il rien qu'en voyant son shinigami s'occuper des diverses tâches -un peu comme si l'un utilisait leur endurance commune et que l'autre les ressourçait.

C'était une pensée étrange.

Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi il tenait aussi bien.

Peut-être.

* * *

><p><em>Je prends un plaisir fou à écrire ces morceaux d'histoire.<em>

_C'en est étrange._

_Au programme pour le prochain chapitre : « Trouble Lurking » !  
><em>


	26. 25 Trouble Lurking

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème :** « Problème caché/se profilant »

Eh ! C'est le 25ème thème, nous voilà donc au quart de l'objectif ! Je ne ferais pas de calculs prenant en compte le nombre de parutions jusqu'à aujourd'hui depuis l'ouverture, sinon on risque de se retrouver 10 ans plus tard pour la fin de l'histoire. Erm.

J'ai eu la joie et l'honneur de recevoir une review anonyme, alors, cher **Tan'doku**, si tu passes par ici une nouvelle fois voici ma réponse :

_Déjà, un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot (j'en ai peu, alors quand on m'en laisse, c'est vraiment la joie !)_

_Je crains juste que mon histoire ne soit pas exactement ce que tu recherches, dans le sens où c'est surtout une réflexion entre Hisagi et Kazeshini à des moments donnés, plus qu'un véritable déroulement avec un scénario, tout ça. De ce fait, il y aura des drabbles où Hisagi semblera avoir moins peur, mais rien ne dit que trois thèmes plus loin, ça ne revienne pas, si tu vois où je veux en venir ? Cependant, pour répondre à la suite de tes questions, vu que oui je vais m'occuper de ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le manga (sans précipitation, bien sûr), il se peut que ce qui a attrait au "futur" soit moins touché par la peur que le "passé"._

_C'est plutôt drôle que tu évoques Kensei où, à un thème près, tu l'aurais justement vu pour sa première apparition ! (certes brève) Il se fera certainement récurrent selon les thèmes, puisqu'il s'agit d'un pilier dans la vie d'Hisagi (et par conséquent Kazeshini). Je pense pouvoir avancer sans trop de problème que celui-ci ne manquera pas de s'exprimer !_

_Pour leur "enfance", tu verras dans ce drabble-ci un petit aperçu de ce que j'en pense. Tu imagines bien que ça ne s'arrête pas là, car c'est assez "peu" (tu comprendras en lisant :D), et j'imagine de toutes manières que la "séparation" entre l'épée et le shinigami ne s'est pas faite du jour au lendemain, même avec Hisagi sous le commandement de Tousen._

_Encore de quoi écrire, donc !_

Merci encore à toi pour cette review, et je te laisse découvrir, ainsi que vous autres chers lecteurs, le petit nouveau !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>« Trouble Lurking »<em>

La première fois que ça s'était produit, c'était après que Kensei l'ait sauvé, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin.

_M'entends-tu ?_

Il ne s'était pas retourné, il n'avait pas cherché la source de la voix.

Il savait.

_M'entends-tu ?_

Il avait été pris d'une sensation indescriptible, incapable de formuler un mot -en pensée comme tout haut. Et la voix s'était tût.

_M'entends-tu..?_

* * *

><p>Il avait rapidement compris que les mots s'élevaient lorsqu'il était en situation dangereuse, alors que son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa cage thoracique et que de la sueur lui coulait le long du dos.<p>

_M'entends-tu ?_

_Oui !_, répondait-il maintenant dans sa tête, mais la voix se taisait invariablement et seul restait le silence.

_M'entends-tu..?_

* * *

><p>Puis il l'avait vu, un peu avant son entrée à l'Académie. La vie au Rukongai était dure, mais ce jour-là avait été l'un des plus difficiles qu'il y avait vécu. Et au milieu, c'était arrivé.<p>

_M'entends-tu ?_

« Oui ! » Et cette fois-ci il l'avait hurlé, hurlé jusqu'à toucher l'autre âme.

Le vent avait sifflé à ses oreilles.

Et il s'était retrouvé face contre terre, à manger du sable gris. L'ombre d'un rapace fondit sur lui, mais alors qu'il se relevait avec précipitation, c'était une forme à l'allure humaine qui s'était posée à quelques mètres.

Son vis-à-vis découvrit les crocs. Hisagi réprima un frisson.

_M'entends-tu ?_

« As-tu peur ? », lui demanda l'âme.

Et il pensa à ceux qu'il tentait actuellement de semer, aux ennemis qu'il avait bien pu rencontrer jusque là.

Alors, _oui_, répondit-il.

Le vent se leva et lui brouilla la vue, et il leva les bras pour se protéger -

« Avec moi, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de tes ennemis. »

Et il se retrouva de nouveau le dos contre le mur, le silence à ses oreilles, mais le souvenir d'un sourire dans les rétines.

_M'entends-tu..?_

* * *

><p>L'Académie n'était pas facile, mais son sérieux et son travail lui permettait de passer haut la main les épreuves.<p>

Son futur zanpakuto ne se manifestait plus autant qu'avant -le calme et la sécurité ambiante devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Ses professeurs ne comprenaient pas que devant les capacités qu'il avait démontré, il n'avait toujours pas entendu _son_ nom.

Mais ça n'arrivait qu'en cas de danger, leur avait-il dit.

_M'entends-tu..?_

* * *

><p>Il s'était retrouvé à combattre contre un des élèves nouvellement promus.<p>

Pour « faire avancer les choses ».

Simple combat d'entraînement. Sans kido, bien sûr...

Le shinigami était déjà passé en mode shikai, et l'épée à double lame l'assaillait sans relâche. Une de ses parades échoua et les lames glissèrent sur son bras dans deux longues estafilades où rougit le sang.

_M'entends-tu ?_

La douleur réveilla ses souvenirs d'enfance et la sensation de ces mots au creux de ses oreilles.

_M'entends-tu ?_

_Je t'entends_, répondit-il, et le vent lui glissa sur la peau avec contentement.

Le temps sembla se ralentir alors que deux mains sombres se coulaient le long de son cou et qu'un souffle chaud se faisait sentir près de son oreille.

« As-tu peur ? »

Et il regarda l'ennemi en face de lui, plus expérimenté.

« Non, » répondit-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer être incapable de battre cet homme. Il le sentait au plus profond de son âme -_leurs âmes._

Il devina le sourire aux canines découvertes.

« T'auras pris ton temps ! »

Les mains se retirèrent et la présence commença à s'évanouir.

« Appelle-moi »

_M'entends-tu ?_

Il serra sa garde et planta les pieds fermement au sol.

_M'entends-tu ?_

Et leurs âmes entrèrent en résonance.

_M'entends-tu ?_

« Fauche, Kazeshini ! »

Et le vent se déchaîna.

* * *

><p>Il lui avait promis que plus jamais il n'aurait à craindre ses ennemis.<p>

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le problème viendrait de lui. _D'eux._

Et que la peur jamais ne s'effacerait.

_M'entends-tu..?_

* * *

><p><em>Ce que j'aime avec ces thèmes, c'est que je me construis tout un monde autour d'Hisagi. Peut-être qu'en réalité, la vision finale que j'aurais de lui n'est pas la véritable, mais j'espère pouvoir coller au maximum à son personnage.<br>_

_Au prochain rendez-vous : Tears !_

_Que j'aime aussi beaucoup. En réalité je les aime tous beaucoup._

_Zyloa_


	27. 26 Tears

_**Contes d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Thème :** « Larmes »

Oh oh, il semblerait bien que mon rythme de parution assez instable n'est été de nouveau chamboulé par la reprise de mes cours..! Chers lecteurs, si vous passez par ici et que vous suivez aussi mon autre histoire, le chapitre arrivera un jour, mais il arrivera !

En attendant je continue avec ces petites histoires vu que j'en ai pas mal d'avance, et qui j'espère vous intéresseront toujours (?)

Trêve de bavardage,

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>« Tears »<em>

Les premières années que passaient les zanpakutos auprès de leurs maîtres étaient teintées de solitude.

Les épées regardaient leurs futurs porteurs grandir et mûrir, silencieux, veillant pour discerner les moindres signes. Et lorsque enfin le moment était venu, ils sortaient de leur torpeur et appelaient, inlassablement, jusqu'à créer le contact.

Avant la première venue de son créateur -encore inconscient de cela- le monde intérieur évoluait sans cesse, mouvant, sans jamais se figer. Kazeshini se rappelait d'un espace brumeux aussi catatonique qu'il l'était alors, le sable monochrome déjà présent sous son corps immobile.

Puis venait le réveil, quand enfin la voix porte jusqu'à son objectif. Dès lors qu'Hisagi avait mis un pied dans son monde, celui-ci avait arrêté de tourner pour revêtir sa véritable forme.

Le contact ainsi amorcé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à tisser la relation de confiance et à épauler de toutes leurs forces leur porteur.

Selon les épées, selon les maîtres, cela prenait plus ou moins de temps.

Pour eux, il avait fallu beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, pour arriver à un fil solide. Si Kazeshini était de nature impétueuse, il savait qu'il ne lui fallait pas brusquer Hisagi tant que celui-ci se cherchait encore.

Malgré l'effort que ça lui demandait.

Sauf que Tousen était arrivé et l'avait pris sous son aile, _son cher maître_, et le fil peu épais s'était effilé au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un simple brin ténu prêt à rompre à la moindre secousse.

Au début, il s'était tenu calme -dans la mesure du possible. Que son porteur ait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il était vraiment était normal.

Acceptable.

Sauf que son maître avait décidé de se nier. Et de le nier, _lui_. Parce qu'il avait entre les mains un pouvoir puissant et qu'il craignait qu'en s'en servant il se ferait _consumer_.

Il avait rapidement commencé à s'indigner, et si ses cris d'incompréhension atteignaient bel et bien Hisagi, celui-ci n'avait rien fait.

La première fois qu'il avait craqué et qu'il avait déchaîné sa furie contre son porteur, Hisagi en avait été malade.

Les âmes d'un zanpakuto et de son shinigami n'étaient pas faites pour s'entretuer.

Mais ils avaient continué.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et quand les nuages colériques grondaient et crachaient leur pluie avec violence, il y avait toujours un moment où Kazeshini restait silencieux.

Après avoir hurlé sa haine et avant de chercher un refuge.

Un moment où il laissait l'eau lui ruisseler sur le corps et lui alourdir la fourrure.

Il se gorgeait des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais versé.

Et que jamais il ne verserait.

* * *

><p><em>Et un de plus ! Si vous le pouvez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même tout petit, ça fait plaisir d'écrire aussi pour les autres et pas seulement pour soi :)<br>_

_Au menu du prochain : Foreign  
><em>

_Zyloa_


End file.
